dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox
= TEST SECTION -- Stalker Page = Advancement Tree * Nightmare - Requires Vision Powder, which can be obtained from Hollow Valley on Map 7 - Illusion Forest. * Trickery Master - Requires Trickery Handbag , which can be obtained from Dark Rift on Map 5 - Wetland. * Illusion Assassin - Requires Malevolent Stone, which can be obtained from Shever's Tomb dungeon boss on Map 11 - Road of Dragons. * Advancement to Sun Tier requires specific materials, which can be obtained from progression on Map 18 - Everlook Temple Skills '★' ---- '★★' ---- = TEST SECTION -- Mage Page = Mages have three main branches of which they can change to depending on what the player needs. These three branches are: * Elementalist: Elementalist path is one of the best flex classes with a DoT, AOE slow debuff and Heal + Dex buff. * Illusionist: * Witch Doctor: Advancement Tree * Frost Mage - Requires Frost Arcane Page which can be obtained from Bootcamp. * Lava Mage- Requires Flame Arcane Classics which can be obtained randomly from Dark Rift level 23+. * Blood Mage - Requires Demon Blood which can be obtained randomly from Dark Rift level 23+. * Illusion Prophet - Requires Illusion Arcane classics which can be obtained from the Guild Shrine at lvl 4. * Void Mage - Requires Withered Hand which can be obtained from Farhill Manor. * High Witch Doctor - Requires Venom Box which can be obtained from the expedition Forgotten Manor. * Soul Sage - Requires Weird Dolls which can be obtained from the expedition Abyss of Souls. * Advancement to Sun Tier requires specific materials, which can be obtained from progression on Map 18 - Everlook Temple Skills '★' ---- '★★' ---- '★★★' ---- '★★★★' ---- '★★★★★' ---- ✶ (aka 6★ / Moon Tier) ---- ☼ (aka 7★ / Sun Tier) ---- = TEST SECTION -- Map 1 Page = Current Map 1 Page Map 1. Sanctuary How to Access Map Start Expedition from Sanctuary Main Quest Progression Locations Optional Quest Locations Resource Station Locations Monster Encounters Additional Tips / Information / Quest Details * Food capacity is linked to your party's Str so hire Warriors to increase capacity until you find bags * When you run out of food, if you do not camp and cook more food within five steps your party will die * If your party dies they will be in the graveyard and can be resurrected keeping their equipment and XP, but you will lose all items in your backpack Map with Location Codes Notes on Map: *P = Main Quest Progression locations, R = Resource Station locations, Q = Optional Quest locations, E = Equipment or general item towers / dungeons, X = Extrance/Exit *The second digit of each location is just to identify which is which; these are sequential numbers and may be in order they need to be done (such as Quests with multiple steps) or left to right on the map *Light blue-green is the walkable area of the map; darker blue are the map borders or unwalkable areas = TEST SECTION -- Monster Stats Display = Dwarf Warrior * 3k hp, xx AR, xx Res * Swing (432 phys dmg) * Ability 1: Full Strength (840 phys dmg) * Ability 2: Wild Dance (324 phys dmg all) * Drops: Item 1, Item 2, Item 3 Ranger * 2.4k hp, xx AR, xx Res * Ability 1: Firing Ammo (351 phys dmg + 46 Scorch) * Ability 2: Poisonous Ammo (333 phys dmg + 46 Plague) * Ability 3: First-aid (360 heal) * Drops: Item 4, Item 5, Item 6 Capital Assassin * 2.25k hp, xx AR, xx Res * Ability 1: Slicing (218 phys dmg + 65 Bleed) * Ability 2: Chain Strike (98 phys dmg) * Ability 3: Poisonous Strike (225 phys dmg + 65 Plague) * Drops: Item 7, Item 8, Item 9